


Dependente

by Tiredokii



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, mika!centric, mikashu!broken
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiredokii/pseuds/Tiredokii
Summary: Pois, assim como você era dependente de nosso relacionamento, eu era dependente de você.{Mikashu!broken || Mika!Centric}
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika





	Dependente

Você sempre me tratou como um conquista em seu estante, sempre mostrando para todos, mesmo eu não querendo, que você tinha um namorado, mas você um dia já me amou? Eu ja acreditei fielmente que tudo entre nós iria dar certo, mas aos poucos tudo foi sumindo, essa ilusão se desfazendo e a realidade ficando cada vez mais lúcida para mim, você nunca foi meu. 

Sei que não é sua culpa, sei que você não queria isso e sei o quanto você se sentiu culpado. Lembro dos foras que você levou aqueles que amava e do momento fui burro em me declarar para você, mesmo que indiretamente, quando você acabara de levar um fora. Foi meu erro, eu sei disso. 

Eu não percebi percebido a venda em meus olhos que me impediam de ver esse amor unilateral que vivíamos. Era tão óbvio, todos em nossa volta já adquirida notado isso, menos eu. 

Vivemos essa mentira por um ano. Um ano onde apenas eu sorria bobo, um ano onde apenas eu sentia tão certas borboletas no estômago, um ano onde apenas eu te amei. Se não fosse por meus amigos, talvez eu ainda estivesse vivendo naquela mentira. Graças a eles pude enchergar a realidade, pude ver que não era nada mais nada menos do que sua última opção, uma opção que você escolheu pelo desespero de ficar sozinho e nunca ser amado. 

Cada conversa, cada abraço, cada beijo, cada risada, cada choro, cada insegurança, cada desabafo foi parte daquele romance que um dia existiu. Posso ver que outra pessoa te faz feliz agora, e, se você está feliz assim, eu também estou feliz por você. Nós dois somos os culpados dessa história, mas não acho que precisamos ficar remoendo isso. Hoje, somos apenas amigos, mas aquele amor que tinha por ti ainda reside em mim, por minimo que seja, ainda há uma chama daquele sentimento que tento a todo custo apagar, sem sucesso. 

Por favor, não fique me chamando apenas de "seu ex", não diminua toda a amizade que construímos novamente depois de tudo isso. 

Atualmente, vejo que sou o único de nós dois que ainda se remoí por isso, que ainda sim se importa com tudo que aconteceu. Acho que ainda não estou completamente livre de você, acho que ainda preciso de você ao meu lado, por mais que você não é mais preciso daquele relacionamento com você.


End file.
